


Halloween for Novices

by Mindswander



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindswander/pseuds/Mindswander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow the “makeup artists” had managed to eliminate the sun kissed glow of Thor’s skin and transform it into smooth alabaster. That, coupled with the English gentleman look (Tony insists Tom Hiddleston, who plays Loki in those ridiculous Avenger movies, has impeccable style) and the slight black eyeliner to make his eyes pop, Thor is a true vision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween for Novices

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn't like a little Thundeshield Halloween inspired story?
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. :)

Steve sighs as he slips out of the room though the smell of alcohol still clings to his clothes. He’s glad Thor and Tony had gone missing, thereby giving him a good excuse to leave, but knowing Tony, and Thor quite frankly, they were most likely up to no good.

Soon enough the elevator brings Steve to the main lounge floor and he walks down the short hall pleased to hear the muffled voices of the missing pair.

“Hello Steve,” Thor greets and Steve flinches just a bit. From his vantage point Thor hasn’t even turned his head and yet he somehow always just seems to know.

Steve gives his head a little shake and really takes in the scene before him. Thor is seated at the dining table with Tony perched on the table next to him (more like almost on top of him) with candy wrappers littering the table around them. Steve is irked that Tony is taking another first from him. He had planned on sitting around with Thor to introduce him, and himself really, to all different types of Halloween candy, but Tony had clearly beaten him to it. He reasonably could forgive this, but did he have to be so close?

Thor turns his head to peer at Steve. “Come join us. These ‘candies’ are delectable,” Thor insists with a smile, and…oh, those _teeth_. Steve had forgotten, what with the party planning and Thor being whisked away during the occasion, that he is still wearing them.

Tony naturally had had a hand in this. A week before the party he vetoed their outfits and insisted on picking the “Modern Day Halloween Novices” costumes for his party. Ultimately, between Thor’s enthusiasm and Tony’s goading Steve agreed. The manic glint in Tony’s eye when they said yes should have given it away at the time, but it still came as a shock when Thor disappeared two days before the party and came back a few hours later two teeth sharper.

“Nobody likes a lispy vampire,” Tony admonished with a finger wag when Steve argued that it was cruel to make Thor start wearing his costume before everyone else.

“I do not mind, truly. I quite like them actually,” Thor assured him. Thor smirked at him then, one pointed tooth hanging over his lip. “Perhaps we can put them to good use.” He looked positively devilish.

Though Thor’s face is innocent now, the fangs take away from the welcoming expression. “My Gambit, we have so many options. I believe you would like this cherry jolly rancher so you should come to me…unless you insist on staring.” And there he goes again with that smirk, tooth properly contained within his mouth this time and Steve, begrudgingly, has to admit that Tony did a fantastic job on their costumes. Somehow the “makeup artists” had managed to eliminate the sun kissed glow of Thor’s skin and transform it into smooth alabaster. That, coupled with the English gentleman look (Tony insists Tom Hiddleston, who plays Loki in those ridiculous Avenger movies, has impeccable style) and the slight black eyeliner to make his eyes pop, Thor is a true vision. His natural charm only adds to the illusion and though she’d deny it, Steve had seen Natasha do a double take.

Behind Thor Tony rolls his eyes and touches Thor’s shoulder to draw his gaze back to himself. “Here, have a Kitkat,” he commands and pushes a piece into his mouth. Steve can’t help but notice that as Thor hums appreciatively around the chocolate, Tony lets his fingers linger a moment too long.

“Tony—“

“You were neglecting him so I decided to make up for it.”

“I was no—“

“How could you leave him alone? Just look at him. I practically had to beat people off with a stick,” Tony chided.

“Well if you would just—“

“Of course, I could just—“

“Tony,” Thor practically purrs and his hand seems to have snaked onto the knee almost pressed in his side.

Tony stills, expression bemused, as if he’s not sure where Thor is going with that tone.

He clears his throat. “I’ll leave you two to it then. I can hear Pepper and Rhodey cursing me from here for leaving a party that I badgered them to help me plan.” He tosses a candy and Steve catches it as he makes his exit. Steve opens his hand. It’s a Tootsie Pop.

With Tony gone, Thor, looking totally innocent, turns his attention back to Steve while his fingers unwrap a candy of some sort. As he pops the item into his mouth, he beckons with the other hand and Steve goes willingly. When he’s close enough he slips his arms around Steve’s waist beneath the long trench coat and buries his face in into his stomach.

“You let him rile you too easily,” Thor murmurs and Steve can feel the hot exhalation through his shirt.

He laughs softly. “I know, but you _were_ letting him feed you chocolates,” he says and he knows without looking that Thor is smiling, but he looks down anyway. There’s a cheeky glint in the Asgardian’s eyes when he looks up.

“Make up for lost time?” He snakes out a hand and deftly scoops up one of the more expensive looking chocolates and places it in Steve’s palm. “Shall we begin?,” he questions and gives the captain a small squeeze. Steve nods and places the chocolate upon Thor’s lips. The Asgardian opens slowly and let’s him slip it in before giving a flick of his tongue against the pads of his fingers. Steve barely manages to stifle the groan that wells up in his chest.

Thor doesn’t relent in his teasing; he moans and hums and nips at Steve’s fingers. There’s a flush upon the captain’s face and Thor must feel him half hard with the way he’s holding him against his chest, but the Asgardian continues to enjoy as if he does not notice.

“Thor,” he says breathily and he has some decency left in him to be slightly embarrassed. He’s only feeding him chocolate for pete’s sake.

“Hmm,” he hums and the hands about his waist slide under his shirt to the heated skin beneath, fingers skimming the band of his pants before pulling the shirt halfway up his chest. Licking his lips, he dips his head and mouths along the jut of Steve’s hipbone.

Steve moans quietly. The moment is sweet torture as Thor licks and sucks at the meeting of pants and hip while his free hand kneads and plays just below his waistband but never venturing further.

“Thor could you just—“ and Steve gasps as Thor lightly rakes his fangs over his skin.

“Oh. I—“Steve grips Thor’s shoulders hard as he does it again and then follows the slight sting with his tongue.

Without warning the mouth and hands leave his body, but he still has to force himself to open his eyes when Thor says his name.

“Yeah?” he whispers.

“Shall we head to our quarters?” he inquires and wraps his arms around Steve once again, hands running over the swell of his backside.

 With a grunt Steve pulls Thor up by the collar.

As the blond begins to walk him backwards toward the elevator while nipping at his neck with those fangs, Steve fleetingly thinks he really has to thank Tony for the costume idea sometime.

 


End file.
